Un amour inavoué
by VALANDRA51
Summary: Je ne vais rien révéler sur l'histoire... suspens suspens mais a mon avis cela va en surprendre quelque uns et en énervé quelques autres. Je voudrais juste vous priez de laisser des reviews bonne ou mauvaise SVP


TITRE: L'amour inavoué

DISCLAIMER : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Je publie **encore** une autre fic et j'espère **cette fois **avoir des reviews  
Ne faite pas attention à l'orthographe! please!

_**Dans une chambre d'une petite maison à Las Vegas, le matin de bonne heure**_

Il est six heures c'est l'heure de se lever le soleil brille en ce dimanche 18 juin sur la ville de Las Vegas.La gréve des cheminots dure toujours ; hier soir les délégués syndicaux du personnels ont rencontrés les délégués patronaux pour... BANG ! une main venait de donner un grand coup sur le bouton du radio reveil dans le but d' éteindre la voix assourdissante de la journaliste qui venait troubler son sommeil.

Puis le jeune homme a qui appartenait cette main se leva mollement , mis ses chaussons ,s'empara d'un peignoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'ou emanait une bonne odeur de pancakes, de sirop d'erable et de café.Quand il entra il se retrouva face à une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années qui lui tendait une tasse de café fumant.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Tiens ton café du Brésil avec trois sucres comme tu l'aimes !

- Merci mon amour

- Alors comment c'est passé ton rendez vous avec le patron hier ?

- Parfaitement bien : j'ai eté engagé.D'ailleurs je commence dés ce soir.

- Tu es de nuit tout comme moi !

- Oui. Mais on dirait que cela ne te fait pas plaisir.

- Si bien sur ! Mais tu sais que l'on devra faire semblant de ne pas se connaitre !

Ils ne doivent pas savoir pour nous car sinon nous aurions des ennuis tu sais bien que les relations sont interdites entre les menbres de l'equipe nous perdrions illico notre boulot si cela arrivait aux oreilles de Grissom.

D'ailleurs en parlant de cela comment as tu fait pour le dossier?

- Le dossier?

- Oui, pour l'adresse. Quel coordonnée as tu donné à Grissom pour ton dossier d'admission.

- Ne t'inquietes pas j'ai donné l'adresse d'un copain comme cela il n'y aura aucuns problèmes.

- Merci. Je sais que tu préférerais que l'on soit honnete envers l'equipe mais je ne m'en sens pas capable , si je leur disais pour nous il faudrait leur dire sur tout le reste ou alors il faudrait mentir encore et encore et je ne m'en sens pas encore la force.

Pardonne moi mais c'est encore trop dur cela fait encore trop mal...

- La jeune fille prononca ces quelques mots la voix chargée ,prete à eclater en sanglots à tout moment elle avait l'air si fragile presque comme une enfant.

- Chuutt ! Ce n'est rien cela ne me dérange pas tu sais . On leur dira quand tu sera prete et seulement à ce moment la .

- Merci. Je ne sais plus comment te montrer ma gratitude : tu m'as déjà tellement aidé.

Tu as toujours été présent auprés de moi ces dernières années dans les coups durs tu faisait front à mes cotés ; je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi. Heureusement que je t'ai rencontré.

Je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Allez assez de sentimentalisme. Assied toi que je te serve ton petit déjeuner.

- Et la jeune fille retourna à ses fourneaux tandis que le jeune homme s'asseya son café à la main à la table du salon.

C'est vrai que l'on a surmonté pas mal d'epreuves tout les deux, tu dis que tu es heureuse de m'avoir rencontré mais moi que devrais je dire.Moi qui remercie chaque jour Dieu de t'avoir mis sur ma route.Je me demande d'ailleurs parfois pourquoi moi ? Pouquoi tu m'as choisi ? Et cette question reste sans réponse...

_Sarah, elle est belle mais seulement quand elle pleure  
Quand elle voit sa mère au fond d'son verre  
Et ce, quelque soit l'heure  
J'ai vu tellement de feux éteints dans les yeux de Sarah  
Et la peur des lendemains, bien cachée dans sa voix  
Alors pourquoi moi ?_

**flasch back**

J'etais nouveau au lycée et je n'avais rien pour plaire mais quand je suis entré dans la classe et que je t'ai vu assise toute seule à une table au fond j'ai été comme attiré vers toi.

Tu semblais si seule, si desemparée , ton regard était sans vie et moi à ce moment je n'avais qu'une seule envie te serrer dans mes bras, refaire naitre un sourire sur tes lévres et une flamme dans ton regard ...

Au début, tu m' a repoussé mais ne me décourageant pas facilement j'ai persisté et de fil en aiguille tu t'es ouverte à moi , on est devenu amis puis plus ... mais je sentais que tu me cachais encore des choses alors je t'ai questionné et questionné encore et puis arriva ce jour fatidique ou tu m'emmena chez toi pour me présenter le monde dans lequel tu vivais, ta famille,... tes bourreaux ...

_On peut la voir sourire parfois depuis que son père dort  
Il était bien trop triste et bien trop fort mais depuis qu'il est mort  
Sarah sait qu'il existe sous les cerisiers blancs  
L'espoir d'un rêve égoïste de vivre seulement_

Alors pourquoi moi ?  
Alors pourquoi moi ?

Et puis comme une réponse à tes prières silencieuses ton pére décéda d'une crise cardiaque et ta mère rentra à l'hopital te laissant seul alors tu t'es tourné vers la seule personne en qui tu avais confiance MOI.

C'est pourquoi j'ai tout plaqué mes parents, ma famille, mes amis... afin d' etre avec toi. Cela a eté dur pour nous, au début, entre les petits boulots, les etudes et notre couple ..mais on s'est accroché ... et tu vois cela a payé on est maintenant tout deux dans l'equipe de nuit des experts de Las Vegas dirigé par le grand Grissom.

_  
J'ai eu la vie facile mais je n'servais à rien  
Puis j'ai partagé sa peine, aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un  
Sarah, reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline  
Car je peux voir ce matin un ange dans ma cuisine_

Sarah, elle est belle mais seulement quand elle est nue  
Le corps tendu par ses grands airs, mes doigts collés à sa nuque  
Sarah, reine des femmes, devant elle je m'incline  
Car je peux voir ce matin un ange...  
Un ange

On s'est acheté une maison, on s'est posé et qui sait peut etre qu'un jour on se mariera et on fondera une famille pour offrir à nos enfants tout ce qu'on a pas eu... enfin seulement quand tu auras vaincu tes démons ...

Tiens en parlant de toi te voila un grand sourire aux lévres chargé d'une assiette de pancakes , tu t'approches de moi ,t'assied à califourchon sur mes genoux , m'embrasse ... hummm ! ... tes levres ont le gout du sirop d'erable...et 'est a ce moment que je réalise que j'ai vraiment de la chance que tu met choisi...

- Alors belle journée, mon Ange, que veux tu faire aujourd'hui?

- Tu me regardes avec un regard malicieux : j'avais envisagé de rester toute la journée au lit et toi?

- D'aller faire une balade mais je vais me sacrifier pour te faire plaisir ! répondit je l'air faussement courroucé

- Idiot va ? fit elle en me lancant un oreiller

- Oui, mais tu m'aimes comme je suis ?

- Oui, je t'aime comme tu es Greg Sanders et cela pour toujours

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sarah Sidle

THE END


End file.
